Motor vehicle bodies have a luggage compartment which is closed by a deck lid. The deck lid is hinged to the vehicle body at its forward end for pivotal movement between open and closed positions. A stationary panel of the vehicle body spaces the luggage compartment opening and the deck lid away from the rear window glass so that there is no problem of the deck lid forward edge coming into interference with the rear window glass during opening movement of the deck lid.
It would be desirable to have the forward edge of the deck lid closely juxtaposed to the rear window glass without the interposition of a stationary panel in order to provide a manufacturing and weight advantage as well as satisfy modern size and styling criteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,550, issued Jan. 24, 1978 to Leonard P. Silk et al, discloses a closure panel hinge which prevents interference of the closure panel with the vehicle body structure by providing bodily shifting movement of the closure panel during opening movement. The present invention provides an improvement in the structure of the prior invention by utilizing a torsion bar which acts to bias the closure panel to the open position as well as cooperating to define a cam arrangement which contributes to effecting bodily shifting movement of the closure panel during such pivotal movement.